Compartiéndote
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS. Edward/Bella/Carslile... Una cacería… Un encuentro. Y lo que menos se hubiera esperado sucede… La presa es cazada, el cazador pasa a ser presa y un sinfín de deseos y pasiones salen a relucir en un momento sin tiempo en el que el mundo deja de existir.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría ;)**

* * *

**AVISO**

**ESTE OS CONTIENE ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS. SOLO APTO PARA MENTES ABIERTAS. MENNAGE (TRÍO) HETERO-BI & HOMOSEXUAL... LEAN BAJO SU COMPLETA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

**COMPARTIÉNDOTE**

_Una cacería…_  
_Un encuentro._  
_Y lo que menos se hubiera esperado sucede…_

_La presa es cazada, el cazador pasa a ser presa y un sinfín de deseos y pasiones salen a relucir en un momento sin tiempo en el que el mundo deja de existir._

* * *

**EPOV**

Podía sentir su piel de seda contra mi cuerpo, sus suaves y pálidas manos recorriendo mi piel; sus labios saqueando mi boca con su cálida y húmeda lengua dentro de la mía. Y, como cada día, tarde y noche, ella me volvía loco de placer.

Moví mis manos con furia y mordí sus labios con fuerza mientras mi miembro embestía duramente dentro de ella a una velocidad frenética y con una fuerza bestial, sintiendo con orgullo mal disimulado como sus paredes se apretaban en torno a mí, poniéndome aún más desquiciado de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Recordé como me había calentado cuando la vi atacar a aquel pobre puma de manera tan sensual; mirando embelesado como en la lucha previa ella dejaba al animal rasgar sus ropas como parte del juego previo, dejándola apenas con una pequeña tanga de seda blanca -ahora bastante sucia de tierra y hierba- y una camisa también blanca hecha jirones en torno a su torso, mientras que por las comisuras de su boca escapaba un poco de sangre para ir a terminar por sobre su delicado cuello al beber con ganas y fuerza de aquel ya moribundo animal.

Solo bastó el ver aquella lengua, para luego tomarla en vilo de donde estaba y tirarla contra el árbol más cercano. Dejando el cuerpo flácido y ya inerte en el medio de aquel lugar aún a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

El aroma a sangre aun flotando en el aire mezclándose de a poco y eróticamente con nuestros efluvios sexuales.

Mis testículos y glúteos se tensaron hasta lo imposible cuando sentí como sus paredes me exprimían hasta lo indecible, llevándose toda mi descarga con ella.

Ambos gruñimos fuerte y alto cuando aquella ola abrasiva del clímax nos abrasó.

Me siento jodidamente orgulloso de admitir que mi Bella era la mujer más sexual y sensual -además de malditamente lujuriosa- que conocía… ¡Creo que hasta le ganábamos a Emmett y Rosalie!

Llevábamos ya siete meses de casados, seis de ser padres… y dos meses de completa paz tras la 'batalla', o mejor dicho encuentro con los Vulturis y los otros clanes.

Fue desde aquel momento en el que esta nueva, fogosa y muy desinhibida Bella se dio a conocer.

Y no pensaba negarlo… Me encantaba.

Teníamos la suerte de poder amarnos por las largas y a la vez cortas horas de la noche mientras nuestra amada hija dormía, además de que durante el día siempre teníamos manos conocidas y confiables para vigilarla durante un rato. Como ahora…

Teóricamente habíamos salido a cazar a las lindes de Canadá para poder buscar estas pequeñas presas carnívoras que a ambos nos encantaban mientras que nuestra Reneesmé se quedaba al cuidado de Rose y Alice -ya que tanto Carslile como Esme también habían salido a una expedición de caza y planeaban regresar recién mañana por la tarde-. Lo mejor del asunto es que la dejamos por la tarde para que duerma allí en la noche así que por lo menos podríamos estar tranquilos un buen largo rato más ya que todavía no había ni siquiera oscurecido…

En ello estaba pensando -aun acariciando el cuerpo de mi esposa con mis manos- cuando de pronto siento unas rápidas pisadas -demasiado veloces para ser humanas-, en dirección a nosotros y una mente tan turbulenta que confieso casi me mareó.

Bella reaccionó al mismo tiempo que yo poniéndose de pie de un salto, obviando la visión de sus ropas -o falta de ella en realidad-, mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque hacia la zona de la cual provenía el ruido.

La figura derrapó a pocos metros de nosotros sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Carslile.

― ¿Carslile? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Nessie está bien? ¿Dónde está Esme? ―pregunté ansioso y sorprendido nada más verlo ya que como dije, antes su mente era tal caos que no pude identificar a su dueño. Aún ahora su mente era un completo hervidero repleto de frases inconclusas, preguntas retóricas y demás pensamientos incoherentes.

―No, no, ella está bien, yo…

La frase quedó colgando en el aire mientras su vista se enfocaba.

Pude verlo en su mente en el mismo instante en el que sucedía ya que su concentración habitual que usaba para dejarme fuera de sus pensamientos al parecer el día de hoy brillaba por su ausencia. Su barrera en torno a mí era nula en aquellos momentos, y yo no estaba seguro de si lo prefería… o no.

Bella.

MI Bella.

Podía ver como sus ojos se enfocaban en ella y se iban fijando más y más en su cuerpo desnudo hasta notar libremente cada curva en cóncavo y convexo de su muy escultural cuerpo.

Me shoqueó.

¿Carslile?

¿Viendo a mi mujer?

¿Su casi… hija, o más bien nuera?

Mi conmoción era tal que no pude moverme ni mucho menos decir algo coherente como sería '¡_Quita tus ojos de mi mujer_!'. No. No hice nada… No hice ni dije nada… y tampoco me salí de su mente.

Seguí viendo a MI Bella, desnuda ante sus ojos, sintiendo como él iba casi acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada para luego comenzar a dejarse embargar por aquellos instintos usualmente bien salvaguardados y tan instintivos en nosotros que ahora le hacían picar las manos por el ansia de tocarla.

Dio un paso adelante.

_**DI**_ un paso adelante.

Por fin salí de aquel embrujo al verme reflejado en su mente como si se tratara de un simple espejo. Leí su confusión y posterior arrepentimiento ante sus más bajos pensamientos aunque, extrañamente, el hecho de su mirada codiciando el cuerpo de mi esposa no me había enfurecido como se hubiese esperado, lo cual de seguro hubiese pasado si se tratara de otro… No. Muy a mi pesar he de reconocer que lo encontré… excitante… y, creo que él lo notó unas milésimas de segundo después ya que su mente se volvió más confusa aun si cabe.

La prueba de mi excitación sin ir más lejos, estaba en el hecho de que el pantalón -que me había calzado a la corrida antes de que él arribara al lugar y que aún llevaba desabrochado en la cintura-, se notaba de pronto visiblemente abultado de cara a él.

Todo esto fue tan solo cosas de segundos que en realidad para nosotros bien podrían ser eternos y en los que tan solo los ruidos del viento en el denso y solitario bosque y nuestras falsas -pero medio agitadas- respiraciones nos acompañaban.

Bella de pronto avanzó dos pasos hasta ponerse parcialmente a mi lado. Su cuerpo.

¿Era posible que mi Bella también hubiera notado la mirada de Carslile y se hubiera excitado?

Sus pezones se encontraban nuevamente erectos y sumamente llamativos. Reclamando atención sin disimulos.

¿Podría ser?

¿Sería posible que ellos se desearan… al menos por esta vez?

Mi mente volvió en un instante a aquellos primeros años en los cuales sentí un 'ligero' enamoramiento con mi creador pero, en aquellos tiempos… todo me resultaba tan confuso y abrumador que… creí, en verdad creí que mis pensamientos impropios de un hombre hacia otro era algo más relacionado con la aberración en la que me había convertido… Creí que solo estaba confundiendo admiración y lealtad con deseo y, amor…

Pero ahora… Ahora era plenamente consciente de que él deseaba abiertamente a mi mujer y… que yo lo deseaba a él. Yo deseaba su carne… ¿Pero y Bella?

Nunca hasta ahora había resultado tan frustrante para mí el hecho de no leer su mente como en estos instantes... Su mente me demostraba un vacío y silencio total, pero su cuerpo… su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a él, a su presencia, a su lasciva mirada.

¡¿Cómo saber?

Gruñí para mí, o al menos eso creí hasta que una suave voz se implantó en mi cabeza. SU VOZ.

_¿Lo deseas verdad? No te juzgo amor, se te ve en la mirada y en aquel objeto enhiesto que ya muero por devorar ¿Te ofende? ¿Te incomoda? Mmmm… No puedo negarlo amor, me excita el ver como lo miras pero… Si quieres quedarte a solas con él, yo… Yo puedo…_

Para su segunda palabra mental yo ya me había girado a verla, pero al ver en su mente una imagen de nuestra cabaña en el bosque. De ella yendo allí SOLA para dejarme a mí con él. No me resistí.

Giré por completo mi cuerpo y sin darle tiempo a nada la tomé de la nuca para acercarla hacia mí, saqueando su boca sin importarme nada… ni nadie.

¿Quién demonios era esta hermosa mujer que no solo no se espantaba de la presencia del deseo de su esposo por otro hombre por el que conocía como su padre, su mentor y no obstante igual ofrece irse para que tuviese tiempo a solas?

Mi Bella.

Solo ella era capaz de sorprenderme así, de ver más allá… pero…

_Son hermosos. En verdad son hermosos. Bella es magnífica desnuda. Jamás creí llegar a verla así, y Edward… ¡Oh Dios! Tanto tiempo… ¿En qué estoy pensando? No… Debo irme… lejos… Estoy confundido por todo lo que ocurre con Esme, sí, es eso, seguro… Sin Esme… Debo irme lejos, muy lejos… por un tiempo, yo…_

Antes de que pueda terminar de pensar en dar un paso para alejarse me separé de mi mujer y clavé mis luminosos y brillantes ojos ambarinos en los suyos.

¿Irse? ¿Lejos?

― ¿Qué ocurrió con Esme? ―pregunto enseguida.

Sé que es bajo en el momento en el que lo hago pero, sé además de que esa es la única forma indirecta para saber qué demonios pasaba con él ya que al formular la pregunta resultaba obvio que pensaría en lo ocurrido por más que de su boca no saliera nada. Bajo sí, pero sumamente necesario para mí en aquellos insólitos momentos.

Y lo pensó. Vaya si lo pensó.

A mi mente vinieron una sarta de imágenes y flashes de varias conversaciones cortadas con momentos decisivos.

Esme sin querer tocarlo.

_Esme siempre atenta a las necesidades de todos y más ahora de Nessie dejándolo solo a él._

_Él pidiéndole tiempo a solas._

_La marcha a cazar en la que intentó amar a Esme pero que ella no soportó y se volvió antes para saber de su familia._

_Esme pidiéndole un tiempo a solas._

_¿Separarnos? ―dijo Carslile incrédulo._

Vaya -pensé en verdad asombrado de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ellos desde hacía un tiempo pero de lo que ni siquiera registré.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Él sabe! ¡Me escuchaste! Yo… Oh, por Dios…_ repetía en su mente sin parar mientras con la confusión aun no lograba ponerle un alto a su mente.

Más imágenes y momentos varios pero, diferentes -pensé de nuevo cada vez más asombrado cuando noté que había lejanas lagunas en las que él me observaba a mí con… anhelo. Al igual que otras varias y diversas en las que observaba a Bella con… ¿Deseo? Sí eso parecía al menos.

Y ahora…

―Carslile, tranquilo. No decidas nada… solo, sigue tu instinto. Yo…

No tuve tiempo de decir nada más. En menos de un parpadeo él ya se estaba abalanzando sobre Bella, quien aunque sorprendida lo recibió gustosa mientras me miraba a mí fijamente por sobre el hombro. Vi… ¿Embelesado? ¿Deslumbrado? ¿Embobado? Sí, cualquiera de ellas. Los vi devorar sus bocas con hambre animal. Vi como aquellas manos conocidas y secretamente por largo tiempo anheladas tocaban con premura y de manera 'extraña' el cuerpo de mi mujer. Vi a mi Bella encenderse de a poco como una llama que coge aire sobre hoja seca ante tales descaradas caricias y la perversión de lo prohibido del acto en sí..

Los vi a ambos explorar sus cuerpos de manera ansiosa comenzando a gemir cada vez con más fuerza sobre la boca del otro al percibir las sensaciones de manos extrañas.

No lo resistí.

Me uní a ellos…

Carslile apretaba sus montículos de tierna y sensible carne, amasándolos; las ganas reflejándose en su por lo general apacible rostro, en sus facciones; aun comiendo su boca y mordiendo sus labios. Bebiendo de ella.

Ambos estaban parados en aquel espacio libre entre los árboles, el olor a sangre ya fría y cuerpo en principio de descomposición a solo unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Sangre. Sexo.

Me coloqué detrás de mi mujer y comencé a besarle el cuello descendiendo por el centro de su esbelta espalda, bajando con lentitud a lo largo de su espina dorsal hasta llegar a morder una tentadora y perfecta nalga, recorriendo con mis manos sus contornos y conteniendo el aliento cuando se encontraban con las de él.

Podía leer como relegaba la confusión de lo que sentía. El instinto lo estaba dominando como pocas veces se había permitido en su larga existencia vampírica. No quería el control, quería sentir… Y yo quería sentirlo a él…

Bella se soltó de su boca con un largo gemido de placer girándose lo suficiente como para llegar a capturar mi boca mientras la de Carslile atacaba con furia su cuello y bajaba luego lentamente por el centro de sus muy apetecibles senos… hasta su ombligo… hasta su centro…

Un gemido/jadeo angustioso de placer contenido la abandonó entonces al tiempo que yo me asomaba un poco para ver como la cabeza de mi mentor se perdía entre los rizos púbicos de mi esposa, devorando con necesidad bestial su tierna carne y absorbiendo con sed agónica la dulzura de su néctar. Jugos que yo sabía que poseían el sabor del manjar más dulce y del elixir más puro.

Bella gritó.

Carslile gimió.

Yo gruñí.

Podía verlo allí, arrodillado en la tierra, adorando a mi esposa mientras el bulto de su pantalón ya sucio de lodo comenzaba a hacer resistencia contra las débiles costuras, cosa que al parecer él notó ya que se separó de golpe de ella y se paró para comenzar a quitárselo a velocidad vampírica.

Isabella no lo dejó.

Ella apartó la mano de un golpe suave pero firme con las suyas hasta lograr bajar la prenda con sus muy pequeños dedos, llevándose con ellos no solo aquella prenda sino también sus interiores, dejando la intimidad del que era políticamente su suegro delante de su muy lascivo rostro. Ella se relamió y yo gemí… sabía lo que venía.

Ella tomó el miembro duro y por demás alargado con una mano y lo llevó con celeridad a su hambrienta y deseosa boca, engulléndolo hasta donde podía y sobando con fuerza con una de sus manos todo aquello a lo que no llegaba para luego extender su brazo a tientas detrás de ella… buscándome. Inmediatamente supe lo que quería y no pude desearlo más.

Rápidamente me coloqué a un lado de Carslile, rozando mi cadera con la suya pero intentando obviar el contacto -por ahora-. Siseando de placer cuando sentí como mi Bella me tomaba en su boca, gruñendo ligeramente cuando tomé su cabeza por la nuca y comencé a marcar más y más velocidad viendo como su otra mano bombeaba con ahínco y casi desespero el otro falo henchido y sonrosado y sintiendo la mirada de Carslile sobre el mío.

Sorpresivamente -sí, fue sorpresivo porque no fue algo que él haya pensado o planeado-, él tomó mi nuca y estrelló mi boca en la suya en un beso duro y puramente masculino. Rudo y demandante.

No pude con ello y automáticamente sentí como mis testículos pulsaban y como mi descarga se precipitaba por mi cuerpo para vaciarse en la húmeda cavidad de mi mujer, quien a este punto me lamía gustosa hasta dejarme limpio y de nuevo medio erguido para más acción.

Mi lengua se entrelazaba con la suya absorbiendo mutuamente nuestros jadeos apasionados pero, en cuanto sentí como Bella dejaba mi miembro con un suave pero resonante 'plop' tuve que separarme. Quería verla. Quería que lo tomara… Y quería tomarla mientras él follaba su boca pecadora.

―Ponte a gatas amor ―le dije susurrante en su oído al tiempo que me movía para quedar tras ella.

Ella en un segundo estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, expectante.

―Quiero coger tu hermoso y mojado coño mientras tú comes su tierna polla Bella. Cuanto antes se corra él, antes te correrás tú ¿Estás de acuerdo mi vida? ―le pregunté al final ya que no quería que hiciera absolutamente nada que le incomodara.

Un 'Humm' fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta.

Isabella tiró de las piernas de Carslile hacia ella y tomó su polla con clara avidez al mismo tiempo en el que yo me deslizaba en ella.

Los tres gemimos ahogadamente.

A pesar de la nebulosa de placer logré captar ciertas palabras en la confusa mente de él. Carslile no se animaba a tomar la iniciativa por miedo al rechazo. Él solo se estaba limitando a dejarse llevar… Y él quería algo más… mucho más.

Saber sus pensamientos y sentir el placer tan grande era, indescriptible… tan indescriptible que mis envites fueron frenéticos, causando que mi Bella se corriera dos veces seguidas antes de recibir su semilla en la boca. Otorgándole el mismo trabajo que a mí.

Se hizo noche cerrada.

El bosque estaba oscuro pero eso no podía importarnos menos, nada podía distraernos de nuestro momento.

Y él se decidió. Lo leí en su mente primero y luego en sus facciones.

Él quería más… e iría a por ello.

Salí de ella y ella a su vez soltó su polla ya limpia siendo él quien la levantó para tomar entonces posesión de su muy tentadora boca.

Noté que sus pensamientos eran pura lujuria… Bien…

Él agarró a Bella por el culo y la levantó hasta que ella enredó sus largas y ahora bien torneadas y duras piernas alrededor de su cadera casi por inercia.

¡Eran tan jodidamente calientes de ver!

Estaba obnubilado viendo como su falo nuevamente duro y erguido se enterraba lentamente en su cuerpo cuando la hizo descender lento sobre él. Hermoso.

Nuestra piel centelleaba en la oscuridad haciéndonos ver marfileños en medio de la negrura del follaje que nos rodeaba. La única luz, proveniente de la luna llena que por momentos se ocultaba tras densas nubes cargadas de próxima lluvia.

Su próximo pensamiento me hizo jadear.

Él… él se preguntaba como sería, cómo se sentiría ser follado así, e incluso… como sería follarme, a mí. Actué no pensé.

Rápidamente me coloqué tras él y comencé a mordisquear su cuello y lóbulo para luego, de un tirón, romper en dos la camisa que aun llevaba. El vaivén de su cuerpo cada vez más y más frenético…

―Apóyala contra el árbol ―susurré en su oído.

Él lo hizo de inmediato.

―Sé lo que pensaste… y sé que te gustará. Hoy es para sentir, así que relájate, y disfruta ―le dije con toda la intención de que supiera lo que venía y dándole una pequeña, casi ínfima opción de detenerme si en verdad quería. No lo hizo. Ni siquiera en su mente se detuvo a cuestionarse― ¿Estás bien con esto amor? ―le pregunté a mi Bella entonces.

―Sabes que sí ed. Qu- quiero verte. Quiero ver como lo follas… Yo…

― ¿Te calienta amor? ―le pregunté con toda la intención mientras estiraba un brazo para apretar su muy endurecido pezón entre mis dedos yal mismo tiempo que con la otra mano tanteaba la entrada bañada en jugos mientras era penetrada ahora rítmicamente por Carslile.

Ambos gimieron ante el cotacto.

Empapé mis dedos y aproveché la retirada del miembro para luego introducir dos de ellos junto con él

¡JODER! ¡Jamás pensé que esto sería tan jodidamente caliente!

Mis dedos estaban empapados y sorpresivamente tibios, casi calientes, por la fricción del miembro contra ellos mientras que la entrada de Bella me apretaba hasta lo imposible. Unos segundos más y salí de ella sonriendo por el gruñido que le escuché soltar.

Rápidamente llevé mis muy mojados dedos hacia la entrada de él sintiendo como medio se tensaba y a la vez se obligaba a relajarse.

Un dedo se deslizó en él.

Los envites se habían detenido. Ahora él tenía su miembro completamente empalado pero quieto al momento de apoyar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bella y ella a su vez acariciaba casi tiernamente sus cabellos.

Dos dedos y él gimió.

Un sonido ahogado que era medio placer medio dolor. Lo cierto es que no me importó mucho. Me moría de ganas de entrar en él y sentir como su carne y calor me rodeaban y absorbían… y eso hice.

Apoyé tentativamente mi punta roma en su orificio aun con mis dos dedos bombeándolo. Rocé una y otra vez su perineo logrando que siseara alto varias veces para luego quitar rápido mis dedos remplazándolos con la punta ya propiamente húmeda de mi miembro, empujando, lentamente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no enterrarme de un golpe hasta la puta empuñadura. Al menos no hasta que mi glande esté bien dentro del todo y él haya sido adecuadamente estirado pero… era, difícil, sobre todo cuando él se removió y gimió sintiendo de lleno la intrusión.

Un ruido de leve succión rompió el silencio.

Por fin estaba dentro.

Me quedé quieto.

―Ahora tú nos vas a follar a los dos Carslile ―dije con la voz completamente ronca por lo que me costaba contenerme. Apreté su cadera―. Vas a ir hacia atrás y me vas a enterrar en ti para luego dejarme y enterrarte duro y profundo en Isabella. Vas a enterrarte con ganas y fuerza en el coño mojado de mi mujer. Lento, muy lento al principio ―le susurré en su oído lamiendo el interior de este mientras miraba a mi amada esposa a los ojos que en este momento se veían completamente dorados rojizos de pura lujuria y excitación.

―De… ―jadeó en cuanto retrocedió apenas un centímetro―… De acuerdo ―dijo.

Y comenzó.

Despacio. Muy despacio, él fue envolviéndome en su interior para luego hundirse en ella. Unaa, y otra, y otra vez.

Minutos después el ritmo cobró velocidad. Una velocidad que me volvió completamente loco y que me hizo gruñir fuertemente mientras escuchaba como Bella gemía cual gata en celo próxima a un clímax arrasador. Lo sabía. Conocía sus sonidos.

Si fuéramos humanos de seguro estaríamos jadeando por aire y completamente bañados en sudor y tierra pegada, en cambio, nosotros jadeábamos de puro gozo y deleite y nuestra piel, tersa y dura tan solo tan solo brillaba por los rezagados restos de luz de luna que se colaban perezosos por entre las hojas de las copas de los árboles.

"_Sí, oh sí… tan, cerca… Maldición_" pensaba Carslile en su mente mientras se movía ya de una manera descontrolaba, saliendo y entrando de mí, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Diablos.

Podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse ¡Y me estaba volviendo literalmente loco!

Afiancé mis pies a la tierra flexionando un poco mis rodillas y… Mierda. El ángulo daba justo hacia aquel sitio que se decía causaba tanto placer… y debía de ser cierto porque tan solo bastaron dos estocadas directas allí para que él gruñera -de manera para mí desconocida hasta entonces-, fuerte y de forma animal antes de rendirse a los espasmos de su cuerpo ante la potente descarga que lo azotaba mientras que Isabella daba un gemido largo y lastimero para luego pasar a morder el hombro de su '_suegro'_.

No pude aguantar más ante tan bella visión y cúmulo de sensaciones.

Mi polla se endureció hasta lo indecible y mis pelotas se crisparon casi dolorosamente antes de que el primer chorro de mi descarga llegara a él, descansando mi cabeza en el hombro que no estaba Bella.

―Eso… fue… wwooow ―dijo ella agitadamente brindándonos a ambos una trémula sonrisa.

―Siii… ―dijo él. Y podía sentir como la racionalidad quería comenzar a hacer mella en él.

No lo dejé. Aún no.

Salí de él suavemente escuchando su siseo interno. Mi ego estaba en las nubes, le había gustado y, me deseaba, tanto o más que yo a él pero, jamás pensé… no importa ahora -me dije-. Él salió a su vez de Bella y se separó.

―No lo pienses ―le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y pasando por su lado para ir a besar a mi hermosa y apasionada mujer, lo cual ella aprovechó para devorarme -literalmente-, logrando que mi cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo ante ella como siempre sucedía. Jamás me cansaría de poseerla. Gemí. Gruñí.

"_En verdad son hermosos, tan hermosos… y calientes. Jamás fue así con ella, pero… "_

Automáticamente me liberé de ella y me fui hacia él para introducir de una mi lengua en su boca haciendo que todo pensamiento racional desapareciera y que solo la pasión y la lujuria resurgentes quedaran en él.

Mi lengua se movía furiosa contra la suya en un beso que demandaba su sumisión absoluta mientras que mi mano acarició su pecho duro y masculino, firme como las rocas que prácticamente éramos hasta llegar a su polla para comenzar a sobarla con cada vez más ahínco. Quería… necesitaba…

Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo me arrodillé ante él y tomé su miembro entre mis labios Aun envuelto en los sabores de mi Bella pero con los resquicios de los suyos propios también. Era delicioso.

―Mmm... Son tan calientes así ¿Te gusta Carslile? ¿Te gusta como te chupa? ―le preguntó mi esposa haciendo que él la mirara y gimiera.

La vi a través de su mente -ya que me encontraba de espaldas a ella-. Llevaba la elena desordenada y estaba maravillosamente desnuda. Tocándose. Os dedos perdidos en su hermosa y estrecha raja. Gruñí.

―Oh sí, Ed… mmmm… estoy, tan caliente… traga más Ed. Métetela hasta el fondo y traga fuerte amor, tú sabes lo rico que se siente cuando te lo hago ―hice obediente lo que me dijo y sonreí orgullosamente por dentro al sentir como la polla en mi boca brincaba hacia mí―. Sí… así, así… más… chupa su punta… arrgg… sí, sí, sí… ahhhh ―sentí y vi por medio de él como mi Bella llegó a otro clímax tan solo follándose con sus dedos mientras Carslile la miraba y yo me, lo comía.

―Quiero… quiero follarla Edward. Contigo. Yo… necesito… ugghh ―llegó a deir apenas antes de sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba próximo a la descarga.

Lo solté.

Me reí cuando él gruñó a medias pero solo me paré y le guiñé un ojo. Su idea me había encantado pero…

― ¿Bella? ―pregunté entre dudoso y excitado.

―Oh sí, pero, Ed… yo, ya sabes…

Cierto.

A pesar de que éramos demasiado activos sexualmente ahora, ése aun era territorio vedado. Nunca lo habíamos intentado realmente. Nunca lo habíamos hecho por allí, hasta ahora.. Tendría que ser cuidadoso. Fui hacia ella.

―Lo sé amor. Tendré cuidado ¿De acuerdo? ―ella me miró y se mordió el labio. Aquel labio que había sido mi perdición casi desde el momento de conocerla.

¿Cómo demonios podía verse tan putamente inocente cuando hablábamos de follar con dos hombres a la vez?

"_Ella es única_" -pensó él.

Yo no pude más que estar completamente de acuerdo con dicho pensamiento claro.

Ella era única. Ella era mía.

Pero hoy la compartiría, así como ella a mí.

―Edward, Bella ―nos llamó él entonces distrayéndome de mis muy posesivos pensamientos―. No es que me queje o, me arrepienta, no. Es solo que… ustedes, se aman… ¿Cómo pueden permitirme estar… entre ustedes siquiera? ¿Es… común?

El aire salió de golpe de mis pulmones. Me hubiera reído con lo primero pero lo segundo me dejó un poco en 'shock' ¿Cómo que si nos era 'común'? ¿Acaso pensaba que habíamos follado con mis hermanos o con cualquier otro vampiro distinto cada día o qué?

Lo sé, lo reconozco, medio me encabroné.

Yo, lo había idealizado por tanto tiempo como una figura familiar y esta noche, todos mis instintos había aflorado. Aquellos instintos que había contenido hacia él con tantas fuerzas durante tanto tiempo, pero él no lo entendía ¿Cómo podría? Él no podía leer mis pensamientos como yo así los suyos. Iba a contestarle con la más pura verdad sin medir consecuencias cuando Bella habló.

―Tranquilo amor ―susurró ella pasando por mi lado hasta parársele de frente, grandiosamente desnuda y sin pudor alguno―. No Carslile, tú eres el primero con el que hemos hecho algo así, aunque no creo poder asegurar que serás el único… ya sabes, la existencia puede ser muuuy larga ―le dijo de lo más pícara dando un rápido guiño. Casi me hecho a reír ante sus caras―. Por otra parte, lo permito porque él lo quiere, fin de la historia. Yo quiero todo lo que él quiera y necesito lo que él necesite. No lo veo mal, ni lo juzgo ni nada y tampoco es que no lo disfrute solo… eso ―dijo suspirando al final.

¿Por mí?

¿Todo por mí?

Ya no hubo más conversación.

Tras oír un murmullo que no sabría decir de quién o qué fue me abalancé hacia ella hambriento de sus labios, de su sabor, de su esencia. De toda ella.

Y ella me recibió gustosa como siempre.

Me froté contra ella y fui descendiendo por su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos, los cuales chupé, besé, lamí… devoré, mientras que ella gemía y me llamaba una y otra vez.

―Ed, Ed… Oh Ed…

― ¿Qué amor? ―le pregunté con premura.

―Ahora…

Inmediatamente la volví a besar y luego me moví lentamente hacia su espalda, besando todo el contorno de su cuello esbelto y grácil, pasando por sus hombros y ya luego la espalda.

Vagamente noté como Carslile se acercaba a ella atraído como a un imán. El olor de su delicada y abrumadora excitación nublando nuestros sentidos. Nuestro pobre y endeble resto de juicio.

Él comenzó a besarla y a acariciar sus senos, su estómago y costillas, sus caderas. Hasta que finalmente pasó ambas manos por su trasero y la levantó tal y como antes haciendo que enredara las piernas en torno a él una vez más para así lograr que su centro ya nuevamente chorreante se posicionara justo sobre su miembro, el cual, sin vueltas ni demoras, clavó directo en ella hasta que sus testículos, tensos y duros, golpearon contra la sensible carne de su perineo.

Bella gimió fuerte y se agarró aun más firme contra él, enredando sus brazos y piernas más firmes en su espalda. Gimiendo.

Yo me acerqué por fin de nuevo a ellos y comencé a besar sus vértebras una a una. Acariciando su espalda con suavidad a lo largo para terminar adentrándose en aquella línea que escondía el último tesoro que hoy reclamaría de ella. Pasé mi dedo por aquel punto lleno de nervios y presioné sintiendo como el vaivén de la cópula la empujaba más contra él. Mi dedo entró y ella jadeó boqueando por aire innecesario, entregándose. La penetré unas cuantas veces y luego presioné y sumé otro dedo a la ecuación. Sentí y a la vez escuché como ella jadeó para luego ver como ella misma ondulaba hasta clavarse hondo tanto mis dedos como su polla.

―A… aho-ra, aho-ra ¡AHORA! ―dijo y luego gritó. No lo dudé.

Retiré mis dedos y en su lugar apoyé y presioné mi punta. Lentamente. Era magnífico. Tan apretada. Tan mojada por sus propios jugos chorreantes ¡Iba agonizantemente lento!

Carslile había parado ¡Lo sentía dentro de ella! La punta de mi glande pasó completamente al fin y yo siseé ante el apriete casi excesivo de su cuerpo. Carslile se removió. Él podía sentirme también.

El vaivén mutuo comenzó.

Nuestros miembros se sentían a través de la delicada piel interna. Cada vez más cerca, más profundo, más duro; cada vez más de él, de ella. Podía sentir como ambos nos clavábamos en ella hasta el fondo, justo hasta el punto en el que su carne no daba para más.

Su carne interna quizás no, pero su cuerpo, aquel templo de placer que había llegado a venerar sí… Su cuerpo podía brindar mucho más. Y, justamente por ese pensamiento fue que dije lo siguiente.

―Chupa sus pechos Carslile… ¿Saben deliciosos verdad? Dulces, tan dulces como una fresa jugosa estoy seguro ―decía con la voz ronca susurrando las palabras en su oído mientras la sentía estremecer entre nuestros brazos―. Casi quisiera comer una para comparar el sabor del néctar de tu piel, de tus pezones, pero no valdría la pena… Sé que tú eres imposiblemente más deliciosa ¿No lo crees Carslile?

―Sí, oh sí… más… Por favor… Yo, ya… arrgg… ―deliraba ella para entonces presa de placer negado.

―Eres deliciosa. Eres suave. Exquisita… Quiero devorarte completa… quiero comer tu carne… Arrrggg

Sentí como él introdujo una de sus manos por entre los cuerpos y la dirigió a su centro.

No pasó prácticamente nada cuando tras acariciar, rozar y presionar su clítoris un par de veces su interior comenzó a contraerse cada vez más rítmicamente y a succionarnos de forma salvaje hasta que con un grito casi agónico ella llegó a la cima del placer exprimiéndonos a ambos hasta vaciar nuestra última gota en ella, tocando la cumbre con todos nuestros muy desarrollados sentidos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y estaba seguro que de ser humanos alguno habría muerto por el esfuerzo de corazón, así que por una vez, agradecía ser vampiro, inmortal y casi indestructible justo como ellos.

Recargué mi frente contra su hombro y exhalé temblorosamente sin salir de ella aún y sintiendo como mi propia descarga me bañaba. Carslile por otra parte acabó con un gran y estruendoso gruñido animal nacido desde lo más hondo de sí y luego reclamó su boca para fundirse con ella. Sentí una pizca de celos, lo reconozco.

Muy despacio me fui retirando aprovechando que ya no se contraía porque él la distraía para evitar cualquier tipo de molestia… aunque igualmente siseó un poco así que ni bien terminé de salir de ella besé su espalda y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacia mí, abrazándola, amándola, agradeciéndole… Ella suspiró entre besos y luego se separó de él. Miré.

Carslile ahora apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y posó su mano en la muy femenina y redondeada cadera para comenzar a separar aquella parte de su anatomía.

Silencio.

Tan solo el recorrido del viento y el movimiento de las hojas se escuchaban alrededor. Tan solo respiraciones entrecortadas de nosotros y ligeros pensamientos errantes de parte de él.

―Eso fue… WOOOW.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella continuara.

―Gracias… a ambos ―dijo mi Bella mirándonos a los dos con una sonrisa dulce y casi tímida.

¡Qué mujer! ¿Cómo podía verse así cuando… con…? ¿Cómo demonios podía mostrarse tan 'inocente' cuando acabábamos de terminar de follar unos con otros como animales en un _parfait mennage_?

Quise reír de mi mismo. Mi Bella siempre me sorprendería.

―Te amo ―le dije al acercarme a ella a darle un suave beso. La pasión ya un poco de lado.

―Te amo también ―contestó de lo más sonriente. Esa sonrisa gatuna y satisfecha que solo puede expresar una mujer saciada.

―Yo… mejor me ¿_voy_? ―dijo Carslile con duda y cierto resquicio de temor.

―Carslile ―le llamó Bella―. Te quiero ―le dijo de lo más cariñosa y dulce. Quizás algo extraño teniendo en cuenta lo vivido pero también sumamente especial por ello mismo―. Gracias por esto y… no te preocupes. Todo estará bien ―dijo con convicción.

―Gracias a ti Bella. Y yo también, te quiero pero, esto… estuvo mal ¿o no? Yo…

―En verdad. Todo. Estará. Bien. Lo presiento ―dijo confiada―… Pero… ―la miré por el tono que empleó al decir lo último―. No sé si en verdad hemos terminado por hoy… aun nos queda noche Edward. Aún nos queda tiempo Carslile ―dijo ella entonces mirándolo de frente de manera sumamente sensual y sugestiva. Casi haciéndote sentir como un simple humano frente a un lujurioso súcubo.

―Tienes razón amor. Tienes mucha razón ―dije sonriendo― ¿Y sabes? Aun hay varias cosas que podríamos probar. Muchas cosas ―dije mirando a quien por mucho tiempo quise ver como un padre pero a quien en realidad respetaba como mi creador y mentor; y quien a la vez anhelaba poseer como hombre.

―Sabes Edward ―dijo él mirándome fijo y acercándose a nosotros mientras flashes de recuerdos o más bien fantasías se comenzaban a deslizar por su mente―. Siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ti, creo que por eso te convertí además de lo que ya sabes. Esme… la quiero no voy a negarlo y siempre la he respetado ―hasta ahora, susurró―, y Rose, pensé que en verdad podría ser alguien para ti pero… a pesar d poner y poner trabas tú aún provocabas, provocas algo en mí. Sé que está mal y, no quiero que Bella piense lo que no es, será pero…

―Shhh… ―dijo Bella acallándolo con un dedo en sus labios―. Edward es mío ―¡Vaya! Hasta ahora le sale la Bella celosa pensé entre confuso y divertido―, así que no las nombres… no me gusta… Yo te lo comparto, así como él me comparte a mí y te compartimos a ti. Hoy se trata de sentirnos Carslile, así que libérate.

Por primera vez vi a Carslile sonreír de manera 'lujuriosa' mientras nos miraba con una mirada verdaderamente caliente teniendo lugar en su muy perfecto rostro.

―Sí… Creo que me liberaré… La noche es joven ¿verdad?... Y al parecer promete ―le escuché decir antes de abalanzarse sobre ambos.

La noche era joven sí.

Y al parecer todos íbamos a aprovecharla.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Mmmm... Bueno... espero que les haya gustado ;) Hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer algo con papi HOT Cullen ^^ ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**

**COMO SIEMPRE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE...**  
**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
